Restlessness and A Reunion
by CM76
Summary: Set after season 8, this canon compliant fix-it fic contains spoilers. Lance becomes increasingly restless with the simple life. He still thinks of her. He dreams of memories they shared. The former teammates meet to honor her for the fifth year. That night the memory he dreams isn't quite right as he finds himself back on Garfle Warfle Snick. (I happen to like happy endings.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Five Years Later**

-  
Author's Note: This is a canon compliant fic set post season-8, obviously there are spoilers. I wasn't too pleased with the ending of Voltron: Legendary Defender especially concerning my two favorite characters, Lance and Allura. But in my mind, things didn't stay that way. I've thought of so many different ways for exactly how things change, for the better. For some reason, my silly brain thought this ridiculous idea is the one I should flesh out so here we are. Intergalactic god-like beings named Bob that host game shows and all. I haven't written a story in years, pardon the rust. Hope you enjoy!  
-

It has been nearly five years since Allura's sacrifice. Five years without her.

Lance has good days and bad days. Some days he feels so lucky to have known her, spreading her message of compassion with others. He feels her in everything, he's genuinely happy. Other days losing her hits him like a ton of bricks and he just wants to hide away from the world, find wherever she is and join her. Those days used to crush him. The first year was particularly hard.

Now, when those days come he finds solace in the skies. The Garrison gave him a small aircraft so that he can travel from there to his family's farm easily. Lance however, doesn't just use the craft for necessary trips. His family often sees him flying at any given time, performing ridiculous and probably risky tricks over the fields of juniberries. Colleen Holt helped him get them to grow on earth after Allura's departure. This evening he finds himself landing the aircraft and slowly rolling it into the barn.

Dinner is ready. The aroma hits his nostrils and he realizes he has been out flying most of the day and skipped lunch. A smile appears on his face as he takes in his family around the table. The room is so warm and inviting.

"Hey, Lance. You leave out early tomorrow right?" His brother, Marco, asks.

"Yep, bright and early. It will be nice to see everyone together again." Lance smiles. He has seen all of them in the past year at different points, but the whole team has only all been together at the same time at Shiro's wedding. With their busy lives it's hard to get everyone in the same spot.

"It's…. it's been five years. How are you holding up?" Veronica asks the question hesitantly. She's come in for a visit with them.

"I'm okay, I think. It's still hard. I still miss her so much." His hand reaches up to touch under his eye where he knows there is an Altean mark. "But I'm okay, really. I have you guys and the other paladins are only a call away."

"I'm glad you're okay." Veronica doesn't want the conversation to linger there too long. Her brother is strong, but he's also broken down to her before. "You know. You've been at the Garrison a lot this past year. Shiro and Curtis said they talked to you about being a flight instructor. Still can't believe they both decided to stay grounded and teach there, for now at least."

"It's kind of funny. Imagine me of all people teaching cadets how to do the simulators." Lance chuckles, but his expression turns wistful. "But I am giving it some thought."

"You should really consider it. You're a great pilot." Veronica adds.

"I know." He shoots her a finger gun and she groans.

"And so humble."

"Lance I think it would be good for you. Not that we don't appreciate the help here. You could stay here when classes aren't in session." Lance's Mom adds to the conversation. She understands after spending years away from his family and all the insanity that his life had been during that time he needed something simpler for a while. It is obvious he's enjoyed being there with them. But she's also noticed how he's grown more and more restless. This past year he's spent more time flying above the ground than working it.

"I've been trying to figure out what to do next for a while. Just not sure what exactly that is."

—

The next morning he leaves out from the Garrison through a wormhole to Altea. By that evening all of the former paladins and Coran are sitting around a table near Allura's statue. The food was prepared by Hunk, so of course the meal is genuinely one of the best in the universe. Generally the conversation is lighthearted, everyone catching up on each other lives. Talk of Allura leaves all of them misty eyed at times.

"We've been trying to get Lance to consider being a flight instructor at the Garrison. He's been visiting a lot more frequently lately." Shiro knows exactly what he's doing by bringing it up here. He's not any more convinced that Lance is still enjoying the quiet life than the other paladins are.

"Yeah?" Keith looks at Lance mischievously. "Well, the cadets could sure learn a lot from all of your experiences with crashing."

Lance flicks the food from his spork at Keith, who dodges it. "Oh shut it, ponytail. You are supposed to be this high ranking member of the Blade, but you can't even figure out how to cut your own hair!"

They glare at each other only to have the entire table burst into laughter with them.

"Some things never change." Pidge manages between chuckles.

"I'm messing with you. You should consider it, you're a great pilot." Keith states.

"Anyone chosen by the Red Lion would have to be." Adds Coran. Lance smiles at this.

"You know man, I get it, I really do. Losing Allura hurt and it hit you harder than any of us. You needed time to heal and time with your family. They are amazing by the way, any time I come to visit I feel like family too." Hunk starts and Lance fidgets with the food on his plate. "But I just, kind of have a hard time seeing you live that life forever. Not trying to tell you what to do or anything. Totally up to you. It's just that the Lance I thought I knew wanted adventure, which I guess yeah we had a few hundred lifetimes worth of adventures but I don't know, I just get the feeling that somewhere inside you've gotta be feeling a little bit…. uh."

"Restless!?" Lance puts his spork down and begins waving his hands while talking. "Of course I'm restless Hunk! I mean, yeah, the simple life was fun for a while and I love helping out my family but… quiznak! I feel like it's time for the next chapter or something. Like things are going to change. I need to do something but I don't know what my next move is."

"Woah, been holding that in for a while?" Pidge can hear the strain in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Lance pauses. "I've been having the dreams more often too."

"The memory dreams with Allura?" Shiro asks.

"Those are the ones. It's been five years, but instead of happening less often they are happening almost every night now." His voice shakes a little. "I wish I could explain them better. It's like I'm there in the memory. I can't change anything it's like a replay of something that happened when we were both in the same place. I never have memory dreams like that without her in them. It's so weird. But at the same time, I like that they are happening more often. It's kind of like she's there, even though I know it's just a memory when I'm in the dream."

"It's so strange. I still haven't come up with an explanation for them." Pidge rests her chin in her hand. "Maybe we should get the Garrison to do more scans on you when we get back."

"I doubt it will show anything different." Lance sighs leaning back in his chair. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you guys. "

"Lance, we're family. It's part of the job description." Shiro states matter-of-factly. "We're here together for a week, maybe we can help you figure out what direction you should go next."

"Thanks Shiro. Being here on Altea actually makes me think more clearly. It's so beautiful here."

"I'm so glad Altea is back. I'm so thankful to be home." Coran says, his eyes watery.

The meal ends in a toast to Allura led by Coran and they all start to head back towards their rooms in the new castle. Lance is so grateful that they do this every year. He lingers a bit under Allura's statue with Coran, watching the others walk away. Keith's hair is still way too long. Pidge is taller now, not tall but she is taller at least. She's happy about that, Lance is sure. Curtis meets up with Shiro their fingers intertwine as they continue walking back together. Hunk is instructing the crew that helped him prepare the meal as they clean up. Some things stay the same, some things change.

While Lance was watching them go, Coran's eyes were fixed on him. Lance notices.

"Coran?"

"Oh, sorry Lance. Just thinking." Coran offered a bittersweet smile.

"About Allura?"

"I miss her. But when you're here it's like a part of her is too. Seeing those markings she left with you and all."

"Ya know, I feel like she's with me. I don't know how to describe it. I'm human. I know that. Pidge has had those docs and scientists run tests on me at the Garrison. Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm not Altean. But I kind of like having Altean marks. Your explanation of them a few years back really makes the most sense to me."

"Like the marks of the chosen, but her chosen. It's my best guess." Coran sighs. What he wants to say to Lance isn't easy. "You both deserved to be happy together. But Lance, If you were gone would you want her to never move on?"

The words sting. Coran means only the best, Lance knows this. But he still feels so connected to Allura and he has this other feeling too. Deep in his gut this feeling he wishes he could shake, because if he never does it would be torture. Unless there actually is something to it. Tears form at the corner of his eyes.

"Coran, sometimes I still think that maybe… never mind."

"Lance?"

"I should get over this… this idea. But I can't. I can't shake the feeling that somehow she might come back to me." Lance let's tears fall. "I mean Shiro came back. Pidge found her family. Keith found his mom. And don't get me wrong I am so… SO happy about all of that! But how can I believe that Allura is gone for good when I've seen things that tell me there's a chance. Even if it's just a small chance? Should I be out there looking? Where would I even look?! I just…"

Coran embraces Lance in a hug. The former paladin cries on the old Altean's shoulder.

"Alright then. I've had those thoughts too." Coran's voice is soft and Lance can tell he's tearing up as well. "You've been so strong. I want to hope what you say is true. I would wish for even one more moment with her. I never had the chance to tell her goodbye. Alfor, he trusted me… But for my peace of mind I am trying to move on. I feel like she would want everyone to live their lives to the fullest."

"I'm thinking about ways to move forward in my life. I really am Coran, the whole flight instructor thing… I'm really thinking about it. I can't live the life I'm living forever. But I can't move on from her. That day is just not here yet. I don't know if it ever will be."

Lance steps back and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

"One day at a time." Coran replies softly. "Go get some rest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: And Now Back To Garfle Warfle Snick**

Lance is back in his room freshly showered when he catches his reflection. He hasn't put on his shirt yet and he's a little amused and a bit annoyed at the fact that he has a farmers tan. Working on the farm has also caused him to bulk up some. There was a point in his life where he would think maybe the ladies would like that. Now he's only wondering about what a certain princess would have thought.

He decides she might just be into that and allows himself a smile before pulling his shirt over his head.

As soon as he closes his eyes the dream starts. He's on Garfle Warfle Snick a weird game show with an intergalactic, powerful being named Bob as the host. Lance groans internally, this isn't one of his favorite memories. But he knows Allura is behind him. He's about to get asked the names of different people just like before, this is just a replay.

So he turns around to see her, as she always appears in his strange dream memories—vibrant and alive. But where she should be he sees a completely dumbfounded Shiro in his pajamas. That's when he realizes something definitely is not right about this dream.

"What the heck is going on?" Lance asks. Glancing back at his teammates he realizes they are all in pajamas and all look very much the way they do now. But unlike Shiro's dumbfounded expression, Hunk, Keith and Pidge just look incredibly annoyed. If looks could kill immortal beings, Bob would be dead three times over.

"Dumb dumb, you were just about to tell me the status of the people you see on screen. Are they dead or alive?!" Bob responds and Lance wishes he had his bayard right now.

"First of all, I am not dumb. Secondly, my mind is playing tricks on me or something. This is not what happened!"

"Whatever you say. Now onto the faces! Remember you have to get ALL of them correct or you disappear!"

Lance doesn't remember anything about disappearing from last time. What happened to the snick? This is a dream right? But on the other hand he's been here before and it was a very real experience. He begrudgingly decides to play along just to be safe.

Krolia's face appears on screen.

"That's Krolia. She's alive."

"Ah yes, Krolia. Keith here's long lost Galra Mom. He was never quite sure if he'd ever find her." Bob's condescending tone is not sitting well with Lance in the slightest.

"And I'm glad they found each other." Lance wasn't quite sure what was happening. But he felt like he should defend their reunion. "Keith and his mom needed to reunite. He spent too long without her. She left because she had to, to protect the ones she loved."

"Next faces!" The screen flips from different people Lance had seen, some living some deceased. Until it stops on a picture of Pidge's brother and father.

"Matt and Sam Holt. They are alive at the Garrison."

"Correct! Pidge didn't know if she would see them alive again. But the nerds are fine now!"

Lance could hear Pidge grumble from behind the podium at Bob's tone.

"Yeah, Pidge had a feeling and never gave up the idea that they were still out there, despite knowing the chances were higher that they were gone for good."

"Okay, unnecessary but beautiful speech ladies and gentlemen." Bob addresses the audience. "Next face!"

The screen went through various faces until it landed on Shiro. Back behind the podium the other paladins looked at him. Gratefully, he is there.

"That's Shiro. He is alive." Lance feels so good to be able to say that and he doesn't bother to hide the smile on his face.

"Ah yes, but he cheated death now didn't he? People finding loopholes am I right?" Bob was so obnoxious Lance wants to blast him with something. The implication that Shiro didn't deserve to be alive makes his blood boil.

"He's alive because of the Black Lion and… because of Allura." Lance's voice raises. "He's a leader and a friend that would do anything to help someone, a person who rightfully deserves the second chance at life!"

Shiro feels a pang of guilt while trapped behind the podium. He is alive because of Allura and she isn't here. He couldn't bring her back. If he could somehow take her place he would. None of this was fair. Shiro looked to the other paladins beside him wanting to believe this was a strange dream, but knowing of their previous experience with Bob, he wasn't so sure.

"Alright, simmer down there. Next face!" Bob commanded attention back to himself.

The faces changed again, stopping on the love of Lance's life— Allura. He feels all the color drain from his face. He feels every guilty feeling he'd had in the past five years. How could he have let her do that? There had to have been a better way! They should have done something different. He should have tried harder to find a better way! He should have done something different. Why did it have to happen?

"Stop!" Keith yells from behind the podium, clearly having had enough. But there's nothing he can do.

"Why are you doing this?" Pidge questions.

"This is cruel. He's proven himself already!" Hunk is near tears.

"He has been through enough. Stop this." Shiro's commanding voice cuts through the room capturing the attention of the crowd. Bob spins towards him and snaps his fingers. Obviously, not appreciating anyone trying to take command of his audience.

Suddenly, the paladins each have gags over their mouths.

"Well, that's no way to be! This is Lance's challenge!" Bob is addressing the audience again but Lance isn't listening. He is looking at Allura's picture. One he's never seen before. It was so simple, just a different picture, yet Lance can't stop looking at it.

"Lance? Who is this and what is their status?"

Lance comes back to himself and glares at Bob. He doesn't care if this guy is some all powerful being. Right now he's furious and willing to test just how immortal he may be.

"Princess Allura of Altea, the paladin of the Blue Lion. A Hero."

"True, but you are missing the second part."

Lance feels conflicted. His heart is telling him one thing. His head tells him another. He's afraid to say it out loud here. To say that maybe she's out there. To voice that and be told he's wrong, would be a devastating blow. So he choses to go with what logic tells him.

"She's… dead."

He lets the word come out and it hits him that he's never said it like that. It was always that she was gone. Allura sacrificed herself. Allura did what she felt she had to. Lance had never said she died. He has never said that she was dead. That word cuts like a knife. It hurts and he hates it. His thoughts are interrupted by a loud buzz.

"Ooh, sorry sounds like you're incorrect." Bob's words echo in Lance's ears before he disappears.

—

The other paladins are baffled and then angry. Lance was there one second and gone the next.

"You guys look upset." Bob says with mock sympathy. "It's not like you lost anything important. What did that dumb dumb even mean to you?"

Bob snaps his fingers and Pidge finds herself free to speak again. She has the presence of mind to think that this is one of Bob's tests. After all, it was the last time they were here.

"Lance isn't dumb. He's not a genius or anything. He's saved countless lives. Looking back there were so many times when his instincts and observations were spot on. If we would have just listened to him more we could have gotten out of bad situations a lot quicker or just avoided them entirely."

"Interesting." Bob snaps his fingers again and Hunk's gag is removed.

Hunk glances at Pidge and follows her example.

"Lance is a supportive person. He's there for others. He has a lot of heart. Losing him would mean losing a very important part of my family. A very important part of this team. We may not have Voltron anymore, but we need Lance."

Keith's eyes widen and he realizes what's going on and is thankful he wasn't the one to speak first, because in his anger it certainly would not have been good. Bob snaps his fingers and Keith finds his mouth free.

"Lance may be annoying at times but he was the paladin of the Red Lion. He always had my back and was not afraid to call me out when I was doing something reckless. I could not have led Voltron without him."

Bob snaps his fingers again and Shiro can speak.

"He is also an amazing pilot and one of the best marksmen I have ever witnessed. Lance is a hero. He has inspired millions."

"Very interesting." Bob responds.

With that Bob sends the paladins back to where they came from.

—

Lance is in a place that looks cruelly like where he lost Allura. He's confused. He answered the question with the logical answer. His heart has told him otherwise but he was afraid to give that answer and it be the wrong one. Is this a dream, or a test? None of this made any sense whatsoever. Then again, this was Bob, and it didn't the last time. Lance is alone. What exactly is he expected to do here?

"HEY!" He screams out. It's probably in vain, but it's the best idea he has right now.

"I needed to know why." Bob's voice is eerily soft. Not the typical gameshow voice. Serious and low. It sends chills up Lance's spine.

"Why, what?" Lance is so tired of this stupid game. This ridiculous dream. He just wants to wake up. See his friends. This can't be real. "Didn't you already do some dumb test to see if we were worthy before? What is the point of all this? Torture?! Is this fun for you?"

"I had to know why someone would have the opportunity to become an immortal being and ask if there was a way to go back. Why someone who could have been a goddess would decide to pay the toll of five of your earth years connected to your consciousness. Even though neither of you could truly interact. Why they would believe that you and her family, as she called your team, would prove you, of all people, worthy to get her back?"

"Wait, what?" This is too much.

"You should have been bitter. Held it against them. You should have been angry. You should have been jealous. But you were genuinely happy for them that they have reunited with loved ones, to have second chances at life, although you haven't gotten a reunion. Your princess hasn't gotten a second chance."

"Well, what good would it do to live my life bitter with them? Pushing away the people that are there for me the most? Why? They are my friends too. Allura wouldn't want that."

"It also seems like you—" Bob's voice faded and Lance can hear his comments from earlier echoing in the void.

"never gave up the idea that they were still out there, despite knowing the chances were higher that they were gone for good."

Lance can hear the amusement in Bob's voice. "And it seems like you've—"

"—spent too long without her. When she left because she had to, to protect the ones she loved." Lance hears his own voice again, finishing the thought. His eyes widen.

Bob isn't quite finished, "Seems Allura was—"

"—a leader and a friend that would do anything to help someone. A person who rightfully deserves the second chance at life." Lance's voice echoes through the void yet again.

—

A bright flash and Lance finds himself somehow in the audience at what looks like the game show set, but instead of podiums there is a couch front and center. Bob is sitting behind a desk like a late-night talk show host. Interviewing… Allura?

Lance's mouth hung open. She's there in front of him, but this still feels like one of his memory dreams. This is the past. He knows it is somehow. He looks at his hands realizing he's invisible. Allura has a look of confusion that quickly turns to fire in her eyes.

"What is going on? Why have you brought me here?" She's in her paladin armor, hair in a bun, she looks as if she has been crying. She looks exactly as she did five years ago when he said goodbye.

"Uh oh, seems like our guest it a little bit touchy. Bet you thought you were going to have the time of your afterlife huh?" Bob chuckles.

Lance wants to be sick. Allura should have gone to a peaceful afterlife, he could see the paladins of old, including her father, as she walked away. What he is witnessing seems like a sick joke.

"I… I thought." Allura's confusion is apparent on her face.

"Let me fill you in on some things sweetheart." Bob leans over the desk. "You sacrificed yourself to save all the realities. The audience loves you! I'm here to present to you an offer."

"I didn't do it for—"

"Oh come on now, don't be shy! You sacrificed yourself, you're an alchemist. You knew the risks. Honerva was a bad deal. But you didn't deserve to die. So me and my fellow powerful beings would like to invite you to the club! How would you like to be a goddess?"

Lance can't help but smile. A goddess. To him she already was and for what she had done for all of existence she deserved this.

"A goddess? Me?"

"Why not? We haven't seen a more worthy candidate in a long time."

"And if… if I decline this offer?" Allura's expression is cautious. Lance can tell she's thinking long and hard about this. Her fingers lace together in her lap. She's going into her diplomat mode. This could get interesting.

Bob laughs. "I don't know why you would. But you could go to the afterlife you thought you were going to I suppose."

"Is there another option perhaps?"

"What other option could you possibly want?"

"To go back."

The audience gasps collectively. Lance does as well, not that anyone can hear him.

"Go back?" Bob looks like someone slapped him. "Why would you want to go back? To the life that brought you pain and suffering. You lost everything in a war you didn't start. Why would you go back there?"

"My family is there. My life is there. If there is any chance that I could return. It would be my greatest wish. To go home."

"Well, well, well… this is a new one even for me." Bob strokes his chin. "It's possible we could arrange that. You are worthy of that. But returning to that reality, that place in time, you'd have to have a connection to someone who is there. Someone who could be proven worthy."

"Or someone who has already proven their worth to you?" Allura is playing a game with Bob. Lance can see it in her eyes, her beautiful eyes. Gosh he has missed those eyes.

"Oh, they would have to prove themselves to me again. People can change over time."

"Hmm… well I'm sure your audience would appreciate seeing a contestant come back to your game show. Maybe a paladin of Voltron?"

The audience reacts with cheers.

"Interesting. You have someone in mind? Do you really have someone who's connection to you is that strong? It would take a toll on your part to."

"Lance." Allura answers with such confidence and certainty that Lance feels his heart swell.

"Lance? Your former teammate." Bob ponders this. "Your connection to him is strong. You chose him. You left a powerful connection to him. Hmm… Earthlings have such a limited time. Your toll will be short, if you wish to pay it. Five of his earth years. You would be scattered in the meantime. Gathering only in his memories, replaying things that have already happened. Aware that they are memories, but unable to change them. You wouldn't want something like that would you? Join us! Be a goddess. You can't really be considering something like this. If he fails after the toll is paid, even I do not know what would become of you."

"Well, it's a good thing he won't fail then." She smiles confidently. "I cannot wait to see him again."

—

"Well, what do you know." Bob finally appears in front of Lance. "Turns out you are worthy. Your teammates think so too. But since I like to have some fun, prove you're not a dumb dumb."

Lance's head is spinning after everything he's seen. This is just a dream. It's a crazy dream. Don't get your hopes up. It's not real. Your mind is torturing you again.

"One last game, Sharpshooter."

Lance's eyes brighten at the sound of his nickname, especially in contrast to this cosmic being usually calling him dumb.

"A simple scavenger hunt with a simple clue.

The one that you most wish to see.  
You'll find if you think carefully,  
About the place where it all started.  
Long before you two were parted."

"A rhyming riddle. Really?"

"Yep, oh and by the way." Bob's gameshow host voice returned. "You can't repeat that to your friends. Or you die!"

And with that Lance is transported back to Altea.


	3. Chapter 3: The End Is The Beginning

**Chapter 3: The End Is The Beginning (And It's A Good One)**

Shiro jolts awake and sits up in bed suddenly nearly pushing Curtis to the floor.

"What the quiznak, babe?" Curtis asks sleepily. He has grown rather fond of the Altean word after hearing it used so much on the Atlas and among his husband's former teammates. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing, I just had a really weird dream. At least, I think it was a dream."

"Huh?"

"Have the paladins ever told you about Bob?"

"No, is this Bob guy someone I should worry about or something?" Curtis teases with his eyes only half open.

"Nothing like that." Shiro laughs as he grabs his glasses from the bedside table. "I'm going to go get a drink from the kitchen. Want anything?"

"I really just want to go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night." He mumbles and rolls over.

Once Shiro gets to the kitchen the light is on. Keith, Pidge, and Hunk look like they are all half asleep and just entered the room.

"You guys can't sleep either?" Hunk asks looking into the fridge.

"Nope, weird dream." Keith responds with a yawn.

"Same." Pidge mumbles. "Weird. Annoying. Dream."

"Guys." Shiro is obviously the one who is the most alert. "Remember that one time you met Bob? What was that li—"

He's cut off by Hunk slamming the refrigerator door. "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"Didn't we already pass some dumb test or whatever with this guy years ago?!" Pidge's eyes are wide open now as the paladins complain about just how annoying Bob is.

Coran runs into the room in a robe. "What is all the yelling about? Is everyone okay?"

"Well, apparently we just had another encounter with Bob." Keith groans flipping his blade in his hand in agitation.

"Another one? Most people don't have an encounter in the first place! What happened?" Coran asks excitedly.

"Well, it was my first encounter and I hope it's my last." Shiro says, before they continue explaining.

—

Lance wakes up and looks around the room. Okay, it's his room on Altea. He thinks about his dream in his groggy state and wonders why his mind likes to let him hope. Torture. His brain is trying to torture him. Maybe a glass of water or something would help.

His eyes are half closed as he makes his way down the hallway. Widening when his ears pick up an interesting conversation coming from the kitchen.

"Why was it all about Lance anyway? He proved he was worthy before just like the rest of us. Pretty sure he's saved a ton of people, but sure not worthy or something. That's such a load of bullcrap." Hunk is obviously frustrated. "Uh, by the way should we check on Lance? He just kinda disappeared."

Lance runs into the kitchen, "That was real!? Guys don't worry I'm fine! See? I just—"

He stops himself when he notices the dumbfounded expressions across their faces.

"Lance…" Keith starts. "Uh..,"

"Your markings…. they're glowing." Coran finishes.

Lance can see the glow in the reflective surface of the refrigerator.

"Wait. So that was all real? All of it? What the heck!?" Lance sits down at a table his marks still glowing brightly.

"What do you mean all of it?" Shiro asks. "When you disappeared where did you go?"

"It looked like where… where we said goodbye to Allura. Then I saw her, it was like a talk show. Bob was interviewing her." Lance explains, much to the confusion of his friends. They look so concerned for him, but that hope creeping into his chest. His markings glowing. Hmm… He just has to figure out that dumb riddle, but he can't let his friends help. Gosh, this is annoying.

"Lance, what is it?" Coran asks, looking at Lance's markings that hadn't lit up since the lions left. Something was happening. Something important.

"I can't. Ugh. There's another test. For me and I think…" Lance stopped himself before he said too much. It was so hard to tell if Bob was serious about the whole dying thing. "I can't tell you. Stupid rules. Let me think a minute."

"Lance we want to help!" Pidge grumbled.

"Not my rules... Bob's rules."

"Surprise, Bob is still a jerk." Keith crosses his arms across his chest.

"Shh… I'm trying to think!" Why couldn't this be straightforward? He tries to push back the hope just a little that this was possible. That he could get back what he's lost. This had to be a trick of some kind. Or was it?

"Okay Lance, breathe. Think."

He thinks back to the first time he saw Allura. He had a memory dream of that only a few nights before. The place where it all started was the Castle of Lions, which was gone. The castle Lance was currently in however was a lot like the Castle of Lions. They had found Allura and Coran inside cryo-pods. Wait. That was something.

"Coran, does this castle have a room with cryo-pods?" Lance asked carefully.

"Well, yes. No one has ever used them or that room really. No one has needed to, thank the ancients."

"Can you take me there?" Lance's markings continue to glow fiercely and that combined with the look of determination on his face makes him look a little intimidating.

"Um, sure." Coran gets up to lead the way.

"Guys come on!"

Pidge and Hunk exchange looks, and shrug before following behind Lance and Coran. Keith and Shiro are not far behind.

When they reach the cryo-pod room Lance glances in realizing just how much it looks like the room in the Castle of Lions.

"I am getting a serious case of Deja-vu." Hunk says taking in the scene.

"Lance, there's nothing in here." After their conversation last night Coran was honestly starting to get a little worried for the boy's sanity. But there was something going on. Lance's markings are glowing even brighter than before.

Their attention turns to a noise on the other side of the room. One of the cryo-pods is opening. Lance moves towards it on instinct to catch the princess falling from her slumber. She lands in his arms and looks up at him. It was the same look she'd given him so many years ago. He wants this to be real. He needs this to be his Allura. Her pink markings were glowing as she looked into his eyes before glancing to his ears.

"Your ears…"

He's dumbfounded. Was this just another memory dream?

"Yeah?"

"They're lovely, I missed them." She laughs as the tears stream down her face. It's the most beautiful noise Lance has heard in such a long time. "I missed you. I missed everything about you."

"Allura! It's really you!" The tears are streaming now for both of them as she pulls him close and kisses him passionately. He returns the favor. She's here. In his arms. Finally. "I knew you'd eventually like my ears."

They pull away for half a second and Hunk has them both in a hug and the others quickly join him. No one, not even Keith, has a dry eye. The group hug eventually disperses but Coran holds her close.

"Princess I'm so glad you're back. I never had the chance to say goodbye!" Coran sobs.

"Hello Coran, it is so good to see you again." She smiles at him misty eyed. "No need for goodbyes."

—

They are all happily eating the early breakfast Hunk has cooked up when Curtis walks into the kitchen. Allura and Lance can't take their eyes off of each other as they talk.

"Did you really turn down being some kind of cosmic goddess to come back to me?"

"Lance, can you imagine me being like Bob?"

"No, no I cannot." They exchange another quick kiss.

"You guys are just going to keep doing that aren't you?" Pidge asks, but she really is just happy to see Lance and Allura happy together again.

"Making up for lost time!" They kiss again. Only to earn a groan from the tech genius.

"Wait. Allura!? You're back! You're here? How? What?" Curtis needs answers to the absolutely insane scene in front of him.

They try to give him a condensed version of the night's events.

"Well that's awesome! I'm so glad you're back Allura! You and Lance deserve to be together and to be happy!"

"Wow, really? You're good with all of that? Not questioning anything?" Pidge just watched him soak it in like this wasn't actually all that crazy.

"When Shiro and I were dating back on the Atlas, I told him no secrets. He told me he died and his essence was transferred into the Black Lion somehow. His clone tried to kill Keith. Allura took his essence from the Black Lion into his dead clone's body. You know, all that stuff." Curtis responded in a deadpan voice with a shrug. "I knew what kind of family I was getting into when I married him."

After a few seconds of silence the room bursts into laughter.

"Shiro, I think he's a keeper." Hunk chuckles.

"Oh, I know." Shiro smiles.

Allura can't help but notice some physical changes in Lance. He's not bulky like Shiro but he definitely appears to have filled out some. Intrigued, she squeezes his upper arm.

"Ow! What'd ya do that for?"

"No reason, just curious. Seems like you've put on a little weight." She winks at him. To which he returns a signature finger gun, but the blush across his cheeks makes her giggle.

"Alright Loverboy Lance, you don't have to flirt with your own girlfriend." Hunk teases.

—-

Coran can't contain himself any longer. He drags Allura outside of the castle and her breath catches in her throat looking at horizon, the landscape, the beauty of the planet she's standing on. The smell of juniberries blows in the breeze. Their sun rising over the horizon. A feeling of nostalgia hits her.

"It's really Altea." She embraces Coran in a hug her eyes filled with happy tears.

Lance comes up behind her smiling, "You're home."

"I was home the moment I saw you again."

He chuckles a little, "that's cheesy enough to be one of my old pickup lines."

"Do you have a problem with that?" She has one hand on her hip and a fire in her eyes and gosh she's gorgeous.

"No. Not even a little." He's blushing again… which gives Allura some ideas for later.

Lance and Coran fill Allura in on some things she's missed. Her eyes sparkle hearing of the amazing things the other paladins have done. Then the giant statue of her catches her eye.

"That's a little odd don't you think?" Allura appreciates the statue in a way, but at the same time seeing it here and looking at it is unsettling.

"Well, you are still a hero. You were willing to make that sacrifice. Altea wouldn't be here without you." Lance says sincerely, before smirking. "Besides, it's based on you so it's definitely a work of art."

"You two are ridiculous." Keith has walked up to join them, the others not far behind. "But I'll give you a pass since it's been a while."

"I'm so glad you all kept in touch." She glances at Shiro and Curtis, "I'm sorry I missed your wedding I hear it was quite lovely."

"Allura, I think you have a pretty good reason for missing it. Hopefully the next time on of us gets married we can all be together." Shiro shoots Lance a sly look.

Lance has thought about marrying Allura a lot before and after she was gone. He shouldn't have done it to himself, let his mind wander into fantasies. But those vivid memory dreams he had constantly reminded him that he felt like she was his universe. If things had gone differently she would be the one. He also may have mentioned this to Shiro during the wedding plans earlier this year. So, Shiro knew exactly how serious he felt about Allura. Now, Allura was back and her hand was in his.

"One day at a time," Coran whispers softly close enough for Lance to hear. He smiles.

"Lance how is your family? They were so kind to me! I'd love to see them again."

"They are doing great, I've been helping them with the farm. Oh Allura they would be so happy to see you! They love you so much!"

"The farm? Is that what you've been up to?"

"Yeah, after everything… I really missed them. I just needed somewhere to go for a while. After the war, all I really wanted was to just settle down. To feel safe."

"That sounds lovely Lance. I know your family missed you." She pauses, suspicion in her eyes. "But really I just have a hard time imagining you staying there forever, surely after a while you…"

"Started getting really restless and picked up the hobby of flying around above the farm like a lunatic for hours at a time trying to figure out what to do next in life?"

"Aha! I knew you couldn't stay so still for too long." She pulls him close.

"Got me there, Princess."

-

Author's Note: So, I definitely have some ideas to continue this story. I'm just trying to decide if I should continue it like a 9th season of sorts or just add some fluffy drabbles. Either way, hope you have enjoyed it so far. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
